


Lumen's Light

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Genderswap, M/M, Purification, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A hungry succubus tries to prey on a cult of boys, only to end up joining them once she's seen the light.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lumen's Light

The Church of the Raptured One. A cult that had dug its way deep into society, nestling quietly until the right day would come. Staffed entirely by the young ones that had seen the light, the specific ways that it functioned weren't exactly known to many. Only its name and the general gist served as mythical rumors that circulated through message boards and other such gatherings, leaving the mere mention of the cult as the only sign of its existence.  
  
Whether or not they truly worshipped a being of a higher power, that much was irrelevant. Because if there was a higher power, then there were just as many darker sides hiding away. The beings that wanted to scrape their way to the top and make a living out of the children that the divine had blessed. Demons, monsters, and the general filth that couldn't be compared to humanity itself. All of them watching, waiting for their chance to strike.  
  
One such demon was a rather voluptuous and matured succubus from the nethers of the world, who had been intrigued by the rumor she saw on the web of lies humans called the internet. That cult, filled with plenty of young meat that would serve to fill her stomach in moments? Of course, a creature like her would find that particularly thrilling and enticing, to the point where she gathered up every sliver of information that she could possibly find...  
  
Leading her to where she was at the moment. Inside of the chambers of one of the cult's churches. She had managed to sneak in using a bit of her magic, keeping her invisible as she watched the cute young lads walk around her, each of them practically indistinguishable from one another thanks to their blonde hair and identical getup. They were all followers of the Raptured One, which meant that prayer was swirling around her at all times. A bothersome noise for sure, but it was worth it in the end if she could just get a taste of the boys and make a habit out of feeding off them...  
  
The succubus licked her lips as she snuck into the confessional booth, on the side that was meant for those that belonged to the clergy. She giggled a little to herself as she brushed her crimson hair back, waiting for one of the boys to step inside. Even boys completely devoted towards the light had to have sinned a little, so somebody would have to absolve them. Once that somebody came in, she'd spring her trap and get a delicious meal out of it too...  
  
A few moments passed before the door to the confessional opened, revealing a boy almost identical to all the others. However, this one seemed just a little different. Maybe it was the streaks of white paint that ran down his cheeks, making him look divine compared to the rest of them. Maybe it was the golden irises that made him look almost inhuman. Or maybe it was his cheerful smile despite all these qualities. The succubus couldn't tell, and she frankly didn't care too much. She just wanted her meal, and it was about time to strike.  
  
Before the boy had a chance to open his mouth, the invisibility spell that kept the intruder hidden fell, revealing her form to his pure eyes. Normally, a boy his age would react in shock and repulsion at the sight of an adult woman exposing herself to him like this... instead, he just kept on smiling. "Ah! A visitor! We don't usually get any of those, especially with how far below the surface our church lies, but I'm happy to see that somebody has found our home!" He chimed, completely ignoring the overt eroticism of the sight in front of him...  
  
This made the demon pause in shock. "H-Hey, what do you mean by that? Aren't you scared? Frightened? Shocked? Come on, you're a kid, how come you're acting like that?!" Her charismatic personality, whatever it was, had suddenly shattered by his completely benign and earnest way of reacting to her. "I'm a demon! Aren't you religious folk supposed to hate my kind!?" She screamed straight into his face, making his blonde locks blow backward from the force of her words.  
  
"Hate?" The boy replied, tilting his head slightly as he rubbed his finger against his white markings. "I don't really know how to hate, I was taught never to do so. It's an ugly thing that just makes people fight against one another again and again. I don't want to fight people, I want to teach them that there's more to life than fighting or hurting." He answered, ignoring her aggressive shouting as he clapped his hands together. "But enough about that, I'm Lumen. Who are you, miss?"  
  
She was in shock at his blatant disregard and open willingness to ignore the old ways. That much made her lose the wind in her sails as she sat back down on the confessional chair, curling her wings underneath her arms to serve as a form of makeshift clothing. "I don't have a name. I was born, I knew I had a hunger, and then I dealt with satiating that hunger. That's all I've known for all my life. Why shouldn't I make you another meal, kiddo?" She answered, uncharacteristically honestly for a demon of her caliber. She had thought that maybe if she went along with the way he was asking, she could just get her meal that way and avoid the usual hassle. Then she could piss off and go deal with something easier than a strange boy-filled cult.  
  
"Why do you think of humans as just meals? I know that demons need to sustain themselves, but that doesn't mean you can just do anything you want. The Enraptured One wants us all to work together in balance so that we can live without hatred and war. You have to understand that the stuff that you do is evil, only then can you start repenting." Lumen started lecturing her, only to pause as he noticed that she wasn't listening. He let out a little laugh as he rubbed his cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry, I get a little passionate when I'm faced with people that don't know their way in life and result to violence. A lot of the boys in this church came to me, trying to make light of me... Well, they learned their misgivings and devoted themselves to repent. Just like I think you should, Miss. You should find a name for yourself, and try to be the best that you could be."  
  
The succubus just stared at him blankly. "You... You really don't get how this world is supposed to work, do you? Life's not all sunshine and rainbows, you're not supposed to just pray to some crazy god and hope that everyone gets along! How am I going to get by if I can't get the food that I need? You boys are my meal ticket, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let it slip on by..." She paused as she trailed off, feeling her heart sinking as she kept looking into his pure eyes. "Stop... Stop looking at me like that, Lumen..."  
  
"I don't think you like the things you're doing, Miss. You should be better, but you can't convince your heart to do so. I know what it's like, I've seen so many like you before... But I can fix it. I truly can." The young boy replied as he stepped closer, holding out his hands as they started glowing. "Just sit back and let the Enraptured One into your heart. He'll show you the way. Just like he's shown everyone else the way..."  
  
At first, she thought the words that left his mouth weren't entirely crazy. Once he broke out the light show, her opinion quickly changed. "Like hell, I'll sit back! You're going to try and change me! I can't have that! I'm a proud demon! I... I just wanted some food, damnit! I'm not supposed to be ruined just for that!" She cried out, desperation filling her voice as she faced the wall. She couldn't a damn thing, and it was her own fault for picking this tiny room as the place to spring her trap. Now everything was turned on its head, and she was facing the potential death of her personality.  
  
"Sssh." Lumen said as he gently put a hand both on her face and her stomach. "It'll all be alright. Just let him in, and he'll take care of the rest." The blonde boy muttered one last time before the light started swallowing up the older demon's mind, making beams shine through her head as she felt her entire mind bucking under the weight of whatever was penetrating through her.  
  
She couldn't fathom what was happening. All she could feel was... Emptiness. Her aggression was being dissolved into light. Her hate for her current situation was turning into wisps. Her heart was beating, and her wings... well, her wings shriveled up until they were a much more compact and smaller size. She was losing power rapidly, losing her self as a demon, and yet...  
  
Why didn't she feel bad about it? If anything, why did it feel good to lose all of that? Was he right? Was she just burdened by something she never wanted to be? She couldn't tell, and frankly, she wouldn't need to worry for much longer.  
  
Her mind wasn't the only thing that was undergoing a few changes, as her body soon followed after her wings had shrunken down. Her limbs thinned out until they were much smaller and compact, even hugging closer to her body as the length of her arms and legs shortened. She didn't need huge limbs for her new role in life. Neither did she need a body as sexy as hers, evident by the way her breasts and her curvature slowly faded into nothingness, leaving behind a flat chest and a pair of hips that, while still wide, weren't meant to be used for breeding like the demonic ones she just had.   
  
As the changes came to an end, there was just one thing that needed to sink in. One little detail that needed to be altered, before the succubus could be considered pure like the boy in front of her.  
  
Or rather, him.  
  
The succubus let out a pitiful scream as she felt her body convulsing all over, her last feminine traits retracting as the lips between her legs permanently closed. All thanks to something pushing its way out and taking their place. Namely, a cute little cock that matched the frame that she now had. That of a young devoted boy, whose cock was the lone pride he had left as a boy. Not that he needed anything else, because the Enraptured One would serve to keep him on the proper path. That's what he was. A devotee of the cult that he had been trying to investigate. All because he needed the same guidance that everyone else did...  
  
"How are you feeling now, Brother White?" Lumen asked as he extended a hand, a bright blush on his cheeks as the newly converted boy could spot an erection pushing up against his white robes. For as pure as he was, there was still that little inch of sin that lingered within every single human.  
  
The newly christened White smiled a little, his hair had taken on the same shade of blonde as the rest of the boys in the church... "I feel... A little winded, but... I do feel better, Brother Lumen." The words that left his mouth were like silk, making his heart burst a flutter. "I was wrong. I was intentionally shutting away the opportunities I had. You showed me the light, and I have to thank you for everything you gave me..."  
  
His blonde friend merely laughed in response. "I did nothing that the others wouldn't have. We accept anybody that feels like they're astray. Whether from hunger, from their inner sins, or mere doubt. You were no different, Brother White. I merely pushed you along, so you would follow the right path." He explained as formally as he could, only to then wrap his arms around the transformed boy as he hugged him tightly. "But speaking as a friend, you're welcome, White. I'm glad that you saw the light."  
  
The new boy's smile grew from ear to ear. "Thank you. Thank you, Lumen." He replied, wrapping his arms around his friend's waist as he hugged him closely, doing his best to ignore the way that the tips of their cocks were touching. The way their hearts were warmed by each other's words was more than enough.  
  
White knew that he had a long and prosperous life ahead of him from this point on. The way his wings had turned into angelic ones was a sigh of that. He needed to prove that he deserved them, both to the clergy at large, but also to himself. He needed to absolve himself of his sins and do his best to be the kind of worshipper that the Enraptured One loved. To repay everything that both his God and his beloved Lumen had done for him.  
  
Perhaps if he did, maybe... Maybe he could work up the courage to profess his love for the blonde boy who had saved him. He just had to do his best, and maybe his feelings would be returned in kind...


End file.
